Limites
by sinsombra
Summary: todos tenemos limites, ya sean en nuestro cuerpo, o en nuestras mentes, y Po no es la excepción, la tortura es fuerte pero nunca se ha rendido, pero que pasaría si el no la resisté y decide un camino distinto al que se le fue designado.(cuenta con cambios en la primer película, eres libre de leerlo , esto es solo una advertencia, ademas que soy muy malo haciendo Summary)
1. Limites

Hola amigos, volví me extrañaron, yo si, debo decir que e tiempo se pasa volando, y mis ideas siguen persistentes en mi cabeza, he estado pensando, y tal vez seria bueno que les deje el primer capitulo de mi idea número 1 de la encuesta, solo para que sufran conmigo mi falta de tiempo que va a pasar este año. Como sea, la idea es sencilla, esta historia esta basada en mi idea (algo obvio ¿no?) la cuestión es que voy a hacer un par de cambios en el final de la primer película y por ende, en toda la segunda película, por eso esta esto anterior a la historia, para decirte que si no te gustaría que pase eso, entonces no leas, es un mundo libre, y yo la quiero publicar para que deje de torturarme en mi pobre cabeza que esta muy reventada de números en estos días, muchas gracias.

Nombre del personaje: dialogo- narración- "pensamientos"

No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda, solo de una imagen hiperactiva y molesta, a por ciento, soy una persona que me gusta jugar con los misterios, así que no se enojen si las cosas parecen muy complicadas cuando son tan estúpidas jajaja… bueno nos vemos al final, espero que les guste, y no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Limites.

][

Tai Lung:- dime que estas orgulloso Shifu- iba un golpe a tres de otro- dímelo- Shifu ya no era capas de poder detener ningún otro ataque -dímelo- los puños envueltos en llamas chamuscaban la piel y la tela del actual gran maestro -DIMELOO- con el último golpe voló hacia el estanque octogonal de dragón dorado, quedo tirado en el piso, medio herido, y medio cansado, la batalla había tomado todo de si, el felino apago las flamas de sus puños, deseaba acabar con todo en ese momento.

Shifu: yo… siempre estuve orgulloso de ti… desde el primer momento estuve orgulloso- Tai Lung quedo petrificado en su lugar, al fin escucho las palabras que tanto deseaba- pero fue mi orgullo lo que me segó, te amaba demasiado para ver en que te convertías, en lo que yo... te estaba transformando- sentía ese dolor en el pecho a decir la verdad que le oprimió por tantos años, y no podía creer que era lo que estaba por decir, una fase que nuca imagino poder decir- lo sien... lo siento- las facciones de Tai Lung se aflojaron por unos segundos, pero la ira lo retomo.

Tai: no quiero tus disculpas- toma a Shifu por el cuello- quiero mi rollo- lo levanta hacia la estatua del dragón, percatándose que el rollo no se encontraba en su lugar- que? ¿Dónde está?- lo dice mientras golpea al panda ojo contra el suelo agrietándolo bajo de él.

Shifu: el guerrero dragón ya debe haber cruzado china con el rollo a salvo, tu nunca veras ese rollo Tai Lung, jamás- la palabas le salían con un hilo de voz por ser asfixiado por la mano de su antiguo pupilo- jamás... jama- a medida que escuchaba las palabas, el leopardo ejercía mas fuerza, al escuchar la ultima línea desplego sus garras, dispuesto a matar a su antiguo padre, pero fue detenido por un grito a su espalda.

Po: oye...- el felino se jira en medio cuerpo para encontrarse con un panda agitado en el agujero que había hecho en la perta, lo miro mientras trataba e recuperar el aliento- escaleras- se excuso, como si no fuera obvio por su postura física.

Tai: ¿quién eres tú?- empezó a incorporarse.

P: amigo... yo... soy el guerrero dragón- imito una pose de kung fu, pero al segundo volvió a posar sus manos en sus rodillas por lo cansado que se encontraba.

Tai: ¿tu? ¿Él?- dice como si le preguntara al nuevo gran maestro el cual no se movía por la falta de aire- es un panda, eres un panda, ¿que harás panzón? ¿Aplastarme?- para Tai Lung esto debería ser una broma de mal gusto.

Po: no me tientes jeje... noooo- volvió a su supuesta posición de kung fu- voy a usar esto- sacando de tras de sí el rollo del dragón- jaja... lo quiere ven por él- apenas termino la frase recibió un puñetazo del prisionero mas peligroso de toda china en la cara haciendo que soltara el rollo y saliera disparado contra una columna.

Tai: por fin- pero no conto con el rebote del panda en la columna haciéndolo volver a la posición inicial, haciendo que el volara contra una columna interna, y mirándolo con una cara que revelaba mucha sorpresa, Po tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado, pero sirvió para subir un poco su ánimo en la lucha contra el poderoso aprendiz de los mil rollos, tomo una posición de batalla y soltó un rito de guerra, pero cuando miro para adelante pudo ver cono Tai Lung se acercaba amenazadoramente, trato de escapar, emitiendo el grito de guerra, pero esta vez como un chirrido asustado, y siendo chocado, haciéndolo caer por las escaleras hacia el valle.

][-][

Oogway: despierta viejo amigo, ya es tarde, te perderás el final- Shifu podía sentir como esa cálida voz lo envolvía, pero era imposible que fuera verdad, el lo había visto partir, se forzó a abrir los ojos, y lo vio, a la sabia tortuga inclinada arriba suyo mirándolo- bienvenido amigo- le dedica esa sonrisa que solo el gran maestro Oogway era capaz de dar.

Shifu: ¿estoy quiere decir que estoy muerto?- trata de incorporarse y siente todo el dolor en su cuerpo.

Oogway: mejor que eso mi viejo amigo, has vuelto a nacer- le ayuda a incorporar y se dirige hacia la puerta del templo que sigue destruida, afuera se ve como el amanecer está ya en pleno apogeo, pareciendo que ya las sombras no se encuentran en ningún lugar- mira Shifu, el final, y el comienzo de lo que ha hecho tu fe- Shifu estaba atónito, a la lejanía como Tai Lung le conectaba una patada a Po haciéndolo chocar contra la tierra generando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Shifu: PO!- quiso correr para ayudarlo en algo pero fue detenido por el gran maestro.

Oogway: ten fe en el mi joven pupilo, ¿o aun no crees que el guerrero dragón pueda vencerlo?-Shifu se mantuvo callado- debes dejar que el panda cumpla con su destino, tu cumpliste con el tuyo que fue criarlo, nutrirlo, creer en él, sus caminos seguirán entrelazados, pero no debes olvidar que todo empieza con un primer paso, tú has dado el tuyo, deja que él de el suyo ahora, sin importar que, ¿qué dices si bajamos al valle?- señala las escaleras, y comienza el descenso a paso lento, Shifu suspira, y lo sigue, por más que su pensamiento le dice a gritos que salga corriendo para ayudar a Po, hace lo mejor que puede para seguir moviéndose con sus heridas, y se percata de algo que Oogway no dijo, pero seguramente lo pensó, en ese estado, sería más un estorbo que una ayuda en esa supuesta batalla épica.

][-][-][

Tai: tú no puedes vencerme- empezó a salir del hueco que había dejado en el piso por su caída- eres un panda grande y gordo, que debe creer en sí mismo por que nadie más cree en el- Po sintió que eso golpeo en un lugar que no esperaba y la reacción se mostro en su cara, dándole al leopardo una pista que le podía llevar a la victoria- nunca nadie creyó en ti panda, por que luchar para ellos, únete a mí, y los dos aremos sufrir a esos que nos han dañado, en ningún lado está escrito que el guerrero dragón debe ser uno solo panda, estoy seguro que quieres vengarte de todo el pueblo que abuso de ti, y de los cinco que nunca creyeron en ti, que nunca buscaron conocerte- vio que cada palabra afectaba mas a Po.

Po: tienes razón ellos nunca me quisieron conocer, y el pueblo nunca me trato bien.

Tai Lung: eso es panda, únete a mí y las cosas cambiaran, te respetaran- le extendió la pata- solo debes decirme el verdadero secreto del rollo- Po al ver que no entendió el intrincado secreto se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba demasiado oscuro para descifrarlo, se le quedo mirando, y la espera por una respuesta hacia que el leopardo empezara a perder la poca paciencia que tenia- vamos panda DIMELO- perdió la poca paciencia que tenia así que estira su mano izquierda para tras para hacer un ataque desesperado, se podía ver a mas de dos quilómetros la evidencia del ataque, lo que le dio a Po la oportunidad de realizar la única técnica que había descifrado y podía ponerle fin a todo esto, tomando un dedo de Tai entre dos suyos extendiendo el meñique, lo que hizo que el maestro de los mil rollos abriera muy grande sus ojos- llave dactilar Wuxi.

Po: ha conoces la llave- sonríe irónico, por que usaba las mismas líneas de su maestro.

Tai: fanfarrón… fanfarrón, Shifu no te enseño eso.

Po: no, la deduje solo- estaba por bajar el meñique pero lo que él dijo lo hizo esperar un poco más.

Tai: eres más idiota de lo que pensé, sabes que pasara si la llave se hace mal, ambos moriremos, tu y yo, morir, ¿tu morirías por esos que ni siquiera quisieron conocerte?- esperaba que eso le hiciera detenerse.

Po: tu no lo entiendes, ser el guerrero dragón es luchar contra todo y con todo, dando la vida si es necesario, sin esperar nada a cambio, es defender lo bueno, por más que sea poco ante lo malo, eso responde a tu pregunta- el leopardo miraba aterrorizado- sino te lo puedo decir asi, SI MORIRE POR QUIENES NO ME QUICIERON CONOCER, SKIDOSH.

][-\/

Tigresa protegió al conejo que se le había dormido en brazos la noche anterior de la onda expansiva de chi que no poseía control alguno, se giro y vio que provenía del valle de la paz, un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza "¿esa era la llave dactilar Wuxi?, maestro Shifu", todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal acto hecho, tal vez era la señal que les decía que era seguro volver.

Grulla: eso fue…

Mono: si, una técnica del maestro, una de las mas poderosas.

Tigresa: volvamos- dio media vuelta, y empezó su regreso al valle.

Víbora: pero Tigresa, el maestro dijo…- fue cortada por la mirada devoradora de la maestra del estilo del tigre.

Tigresa: ¿no nos entrenaron para enfrentar el mal? ¿Por qué no enfrentarlo ahora?- nadie se opuso, todos sabían que quien se oponía al tigre no salía bien parado, o vivo a lo sumo, el camino de regreso fue en silencio, solo se escuchaban murmullos de los pobladores preguntándose por que volvían al lugar donde se suponía la tremenda explosión de chi había tenido lugar, entraron al pueblo y todo se veía de lo más normal pero rodeado por una neblina dorada que dejo el chi tras de sí, pero cuando llegaron cerca de las escaleras que daban al palacio ya no había tanta visibilidad, porque la nube espesa de color dorado no dejaba ver muy lejos vieron el gran cráter que se encontraba en el piso y algunas manchas de sangre en el, una figura comenzaba a acercarse del lado de la escalera, todos los maestros tomaron pociones defensivas, pero lo que veían cuando la nueve se disipo era algo que no daban crédito sus ojos, el gran maestro Oogway acompañado por un Shifu muy golpeado, nadie entendía nada solo eran capaces de ver el milagro de tener de nuevo al maestro más poderoso de toda china y más sabio también, era como un pequeño milagro, como estar en el país de los sueños, pero un alarido fue quien los trajo de nuevo a todos a sus lugares.

Ping: POOOOOOOOOOOO- el pequeño ganso lloraba mientras acunaba consigo un rollo del dragón en parte destruido y con algunas manchas de sangre en él, el gran maestro se acerco y se arrodillo junto a él.

Oogway: lamento su pérdida señor Ping, el guerrero dragón esta en los corazones de todos- parecía como si Ping no escuchara lo que le decían, el simplemente asintió, nadie entendía que pasaba del todo, asi que Oogway se puso al frente de la gran multitud- EL GRAN GUERRERO DRAGÓN A DADO SU VIDA PARA PROTEGERNOS, HONREMOS SU SACRIFICIO- todos quedaron atónitos, pero los cinco furiosos fueron los más afectados, los cinco pensaron lo mismo, "el panda derroto a quien nos derroto a nosotros, incluso no temió dar su vida por esa causa", esta era demasiada información para cualquiera, el valle de la paz estaba de luto por alguien que nunca creyeron que lograría nada en su vida.

\/

Un ser encapuchado se encontraba al frente de una tumba improvisada al pie del árbol del duraznero de la sabiduría celestial, en piedra estaba grabado "aquí yace el defensor más grande del valle, quien dio su vida por limpiar el pasado maligno del kung fu", era de noche y ya nadie se encontraba cerca de la tumba del poderoso guerrero dragón, era ya la madrugada, y había poca visibilidad por que hasta el cielo parecía haberse puesto triste por la partirá del panda, había oscurecido, y todo el día hasta caída la noche había llovido, la tormenta había empeorado, hasta el punto que en estos momentos nadie quería salir de su casa, pero la figura estaba ahí, impasible, mirando la lapida, de vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba lo que decía la piedra tallada de forma rápida.

Oogway: me imagine que te iba a encontrar, ¿presentas tus respetos al guerrero dragón?- la figura no responde- es extraño que esto pasara, esperaba seguro que él podría contra Tai Lung si dar su vida.

¿?: ¿por qué está aquí?, usted debería estar con sus pupilos explicando cómo murió, y nombrando a alguien nuevo con ese título.

Oogway: ¿por qué lo haría? Si el verdadero guerrero dragón no ha muerto aun, no es así… Po- se paro junto al encapuchado mirando al rostro de Po marcado por la batalla.

Po: no es así Oogway, el guerrero dragón a muerto, el aparece donde selo necesita y cuando se lo necesita, y yo no era esa persona, entrégueselo a alguien que realmente lo quiera- no despego su vista de la tumba- el antiguo Po a muerto, ha llegado a su límite, tanto físico como mental.

Oogway: espero que sepas lo que haces panda- el panda se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia la salida del valle- ¿a donde iras ahora?

Po: a donde me lleve el mal, daré caza al mal.

Oogway: sabes que puedes contar con la ayuda de todo el palacio… y de tu padre.

Po: con el debido respeto maestro, ellos han sobrepasado el límite que yo he sido capaz de soportar, y sombre mi padre, es el único que tal vez vea fantasmas de todo el valle- sonríe mostrando una gran cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de la cara que comienza en su frente del lado izquierdo y baja sobre su ojo hasta la punta del labio, luego de un relámpago que dejo a Oogway con poca visibilidad, pareció como si Po hubiera desaparecido, se hubiera desvanecido, giro de nuevo a la tumba y se encontraba un tulipán cerca de la lapida.

Oogway: se avecinan tiempos de tranquilidad, pero la calma siempre viene antes de la tormenta, espero que lo sepas amigo, tarde o temprano deberás volver a mostrarte ante el mundo que una vez te dio la espalda- miro a la semilla que Shifu había plantado el día que el supuestamente había muerto, se acerco a ella y la acaricio las hojas de la pequeña plantita- esta llanto hará bien para limpiar las manchas, y dejar limpio el camino para el mañana- y sin más realizo su camino de regreso al palacio el cual ya le quedaban muy pocas luces prendidas.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, con todo el tema de parciales y finales se me ha hecho muy difícil volver a escribir, aproveche el hecho de estar libre hoy para terminar esto que hace mas de dos meses que lo he empezado jajaja… bueno eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, me digan que tal les pareció, y no tengan miedo en corregirme soy humano y de sus correcciones aprendo.

Se despide Sinsombra.


	2. cazarecompenzas

Hola amigos, volví, me he hecho un poco de tiempo entre los parciales para empezar con este segundo capítulo, debo decir que prácticamente me ha ido mal en el ultimo parcial y tengo que subirme el ánimo jajajajaja y actualizarles a ustedes, así que mate dos pájaros de un tiro, por cierto, este capítulo será un poco más largo que el anterior, y tendrá un poco mas de suspenso, espero que les guste, y no olviden de comentar, pero antes lo de siempre:

Nombre del personaje: dialogo- narración- "pensamientos"

No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda, solo de una imagen hiperactiva y molesta, a por ciento, soy una persona que me gusta jugar con los misterios, así que no se enojen si las cosas parecen muy complicadas cuando son tan estúpidas jajaja… bueno nos vemos al final, espero que les guste, y no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

cazarrecompenzas.

][

-ocho años después-

Tigresa: …y es por eso que honrare con mis acciones el titulo que se me fue dado cuando su verdadero dueño cumplo con su más grande misión, así como él lo hizo, yo daré mi vida para proteger este valle, es por eso que en este octavo aniversario debo decir que no olvidemos nuestro pasado, porque es el camino que nos guiara al futuro- Tigresa se encontraba en una especie de palco, detrás de ella estaba una figura tallada en piedra en tamaño real del guerrero dragón, y frete del pequeño escenario estaba todo el pueblo, mas los demás furiosos, y los dos maestros del palacio de jade, el señor Ping se encontraba a un costado triste por el festejo justo el día que su hijo había muerto, se encontraban en la plaza, donde cada año se festejaba el aniversario de la derrota de Tai Lung, por más que eso también significara festejar la muerte del antiguo guerrero del dragón, el felino miro a todo el pueblo- una vez más, gracias por elegirme como la próxima ocupar el puesto- su voz sonaba monótona como en todo el discurso, como siempre lo hizo, con ese deje de emoción que nadie podía entender como hacía para mantenerse fría sin importar que.

Shifu: muchas gracias por sus palabras guerrera dragón, ¡QUE LOS FESTEJOS COMIENCEN!- y así comenzó la música en todo el valle, comenzaron las piruetas de los niños pasando de un juego del festival a otro, los maestros hubieran vuelto al palacio como lo hacían cada año, ya que mañana debían viajar a la capital a otra conmemoración del guerrero que derroto al mal, esta vez el maestro Oogway propuso que disfrutaran del festiva, ya que hacía mucho que no tenían un día libre, todos dijeron que sería mejor dejarlo para otra vez, ya que el viaje que venía era largo y cansador, pero el maestro insistió, hasta que ya no pidieron decir qué no, por haberse quedado son argumentos para negarse.

Todos se divirtieron como nunca pasando una noche espectacular, pero tigresa capto algo que no aspeaba, se sentía observada, como si la vigilaran, giro constantemente esperando dar con un par de ojo pero nada paso al final descarto la posibilidad, creyendo que sus instintos le habían jugado una mala pasada, el festival continuaba con su alegría típica, y se acercaba el momento de los fuegos artificiales, todo era alegría y paz, pero algo muy distinto pasaba en uno de los oscuros tejados que daban alrededor de la plaza.

¿?: ¿será ella? quiero decir, parece ser ella, además es la que nombraron guerrero dragón- dijo una cifra encapuchada apoyada entre la oscuridad del tejado mirando a la felina, se notaba en su voz que era una mujer, pero la apariencia parecía engañar mucho ya que ningún aspecto femenino pasaba al exterior de su coraza de sombras.

¿?: Puede que sí, puede que no, ¿a quién le importa? no estamos aquí por ella, y lo sabes, nuestro objetivo es otro- dijo otra sombra que apareció justo al lado con una pose despreocupada contra una de las paredes de los otros tejados más altos que tenían a su alrededor, denotaba una voz varonil y autoritaria.

¿?: Lo sé, pero ¿y si es ella? ¿Que acaso no te interesa saber?

¿?: Claro que sí, pero yo no pinzo espiar a todo el mudo Cleo, yo prefiero completar mi objetivo, el cual por cierto se está moviendo- dijo mirando hacia abajo a un ser que se movía entre la multitud.

Cleo: lo sé Jack, y además me sorprende que digas eso, ¿acaso no era espiar a todos lo que hacías antes?

Jack: no era espiar, era evita que metieras la pata, y que nos pillen y fuéramos a prisión- miro a una dirección especifica, como si esperara algo, estuvo parado un par de minutos esperando- vamos esa es su señal, quieren actuar, debemos apurarnos, y ambas cifras se levantaron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, entre las sombras que hacían las velas y las lámparas.

Oogway: ¿disfrutas la distracción mi viejo amigo?- Shifu y Oogway caminaban distraídamente entre la multitud.

Shifu: sí señor, pero dígame, ¿por qué este día libre, el viaje de mañana será más largo si seguimos estando aquí?

Oogway: ayayay mi querido amigo- uso su tono de sabiduría habitual- se avecinan tiempos difíciles, y es mejor descansar la mente ahora que aun podemos, se avecina el momento donde la oscuridad volverá a aparecer en este valle, y si no estamos tranquilos en mente y alma, a más de uno le fallara el cuerpo, escucha mi consejo Shifu, nunca temas del mal, pues de él se alimenta, y nunca olvides quien es u verdadero enemigo, ya que se acerca tiempos de confusión angustia, y todos debemos estar preparados- el pupilo miro perplejo al maestro, en momentos como este es cuando no entendía del todo su filosofía.

][-][

La mañana empezaba como todos los días, los maestros se levantaron y saludaron al maestro Shifu.

Todos: buenos días maestro.

Shifu: buenos días alumnos, habrá un cambio de planes en cuanto a nuestro cronograma, en vez de nuestro viaje, el maestro Oogway desea que nos reunamos con él en el patio así nos notifica cual será el próximo plan- todos asintieron y fueron directamente al patio delantero del palacio de jade, en donde se encontraban os caminos a todos los edificios y al duraznero de la sabiduría celestial, el cual ya había crecido mucho en estos 8 años, tenía un color osa brillante en sus hojas, y una marón llamativo en el tronco, demostrando la juventud del nuevo árbol en la cima del valle; en el medio del patio se encontraba el maestro meditando sentado en el piso, con su personal sobre su regazo, al verlo llegar abrió sus ojos.

Oogway: veo que ya están aquí, díganme amigos, ¿ya han desayunado?- todos se sentían avergonzados, ya que nadie había pensado en desayudar, todos quisieron ver lo que les esperaba en el día antes que nada, pero fue el estomago de Mantis el que contesto la pregunta al maestro, realizando un estruendorozo ruido, eso lo hizo sentir más avergonzados aun, haciendo bajar la cabeza, a lo que el maestro sonrió.

Oogway: perfecto, que dicen si vamos a desayudar al pueblo- todos lo miraron sorprendido, algo no les cuadraba, pero aceptaron- por favor, colóquense su vestimenta de viaje- eso hizo que les llamara más la atención, pero no podían oponerse al gran maestro Oogway, él fue quien formo toda la historia del kung fu, cada uno volvió a su habitación, y busco una túnica que es tapaba todo el cuerpo, y fueron de nuevo a la puerta, donde Oogway los esperaba vestidos igual, cualquiera que los mirara, tendría que mirar dos veces para reconoceros, bajaron tranquilos al valle, todos estaban haciendo como harían cualquier día, tratando de que todo parezca lo más normal posible, quitando todos los puestos que estaban siendo desamados por el festival de la noche anterior- aquí será perfecto desayunar- se había detenido delante del restaurante del señor Ping, el cual se cambio el nombre ahora a "Po Ping" todos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa que Oogway había elegido, era una en el rincón izquierdo, un cerdo se acerco a tomar su orden, y se sorprendió al ver a los grandes maestros de toda China.

Mesero: ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?

Oogway: creo que estaría bien unos platos de sopa-todos asintieron- pues está decidido, serán 7 platos de sopa de ingrediente secreto.

mesero: entendido- el cerdito escribió algo en el papel y se fue directo a la cocina donde el señor Ping estaba cocinando, en el rincón opuesto de donde estaba los maestros, se encontraban dos encapuchados tomando un poco de té, el cerdo se acerco de nuevo al grupo de encapuchados y les pregunto algo uno de ellos negó y se volvió alejar, parecía que estaban esperando alguien mas, en ese mismo momento ingresaron un grupo de lobos que parecían muy armados e iniciaron un revuelo en las primeras mesas, Tigresa estaba por levantarse pero Oogway la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Oogway: observa- solo eso dijo y les hizo señas a todos que miraran y se pusieran las capuchas para que no lo reconocieran, eso explicaba por qué habían entrado tratando de hacer el menor llamo de atención posible, pero eso no explicaba que quería el maestro y porque no les dejo actuar contra los ladrones, el jefe de los lobos hablo.

Lefe lobo: BUENOS DÍAS- grito de forma grotesca, como si se riera de los pueblerinos- COMO VERÁN, MIS AMIGOS Y YO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA HACER UNA RECOLECTA, SI SERIAN TAN AMABLES, NOS GUSTARÍA QUE DEJEN TODO EL METAL QUE POSEAN SORE LA MESA, MIS AMIGOS PASARAN A BUSCARLOS, NO QUEREMOS PROVOCARLES DAÑOS... NO NECESARIOS- los lobos fueron recolectando lo de las mesas hasta que estaban en la mesa donde una cabra con sus hijos, la cabra madre trataba de calamar al pequeño bebe que tenia, el cual lloraba sin parar.

Lobo: sus cosas de metal- sonaba como si los amenazaran por ello.

Cabra: no tenemos nada de metal.

Lobo: se que tienes algo, dámelo ahora antes que se acabe mi poca paciencia- poso una mano sobre la katana, la cabra negó, tratando de demostrar el poco dinero que tenia, hasta que el lobo no soporto mas y desenfundo su katana y estaba por atacar a la cabra- para que aprendan que con nosotros no se juega- ella cerro sus ojos y espero e golpe, pero nunca llego, en cambio de eso se escucho como se clavaba algo en la pared, la cabra al abrir los ojos vio a u palillo que usaron para comer la sopa clavado en la pared, atravesado la manga del lobo y otro en el piso junto a la katana.

Cleo: disculpe, creo que se escaparon los palillos de mi plato- dijo la encapuchada que estaba parada mirando al lobo, todo había quedado congelado, su compañero estaba sentado en su lugar y seguía tomando su té sin inmutarse por lo sucedido, Cleo estaba en la mesa que tenía más cercana y le había quitado los palillos de un plato y los lanzo al lobo, en el trayecto de lanzarlo la capucha se le había caído dejando ver su rostro, el rostro de una tigresa blanca como la nieve, ya tenía otro par de palillos en sus manos listos para lanzarlos.

Jefe lobo: maten...- fue cortado por que una punta de una hoja de una katana estaba apoyada en su cuello.

jack: yo si fuera tu, no lo haría- el encapuchado se había colado detrás del jefe dejando su mesa y pasando a través de muchos lobos sin ser detectado dejando la mesa vacía y solamente con su taza de té, el jefe lobo estaba temblando de miedo, se giro un poco y miro a la cara de su amenazador.

Jefe: ¿tú? erres igual a nosotros, ¿por qué estas en contra nuestro?- Jack se quito la capucha revelando ser ,efectivamente cono dijo el jefe, un lobo, pero tenía una particularidad, tenía una piel blanca, pero se veía una mancha en su peaje, una mancha negra que se extendía por la mitad de su cara, como si su cara se podía esconder perfectamente en la oscuridad, se podía ver sus ojos como dos bolas blancas en su piel oscura, la mancha se extendía de su hocico como una gota hasta cerca de sus cejas dejando una pequeña línea que se perdía en su cuello y seguramente seguía debajo de su manto.

Jack: tu nombre- no pareció inmutarse ante lo que dijo el lobo.

Jefe: ¿qué?

Jack: tu nombre, o que ¿acaso estas sordo?- no parecía haber piedad en sus ojos.

Jefe: shin king- Jack miró a Cleo, quien desplego un papel, y busco un momento en lo que estaba escrito.

Cleo: está en la lista- dijo y volvió a guardar el papel entre sus cosas.

Jack: oíste eso amigo, eso significa que eres malo- sonrió de forma aterradora- y nosotros le damos caza al mal, así que se bueno y acompáñanos así cobramos tu cabeza sin ensuciar la katana.

¿?: Es increíble, los dejo solos 5 minutos y hacen este revuelo en el pueblo- una figura encapuchada había llegado y estaña atrás de Jack, todos miraban al recién llegado era una figura corpulenta, Jack destenso sus músculos, se sentía seguro con el ser que acababa de llegar, el jefe lobo aprovecha y se da vuelta y saca su katana y trata de cortar a Jack.

Jefe: idio…- pero una mano negra lo tomo por la cara e hizo que golpeara muy fuerte contra el piso, nadie pudo captar el movimiento de la figura.

¿?: Tu eres el idiota, y Jack, creí decirte que nunca bajaras la guardia contra muchos enemigos- el movimiento le había hecho perder la postura de la capucha revelando la figura, un panda con una vieja cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, se incorporo y miro a todos hasta centrarse en la mesa de los maestros, y comenzó a acercarse, todos los lobos estaban petrificados por el miedo.

Jack: lo siento maestro… - llego justo al frente de la mesa y se quedo mirando a Oogway quien también lo miraba-… Po.

][-][-][

Un pavo real estaba dentro de una inmensa fabrica, mirando las construcciones de sus preciosas armas, veía como se calentaba el metal hasta conseguir un color rojizo, y se fundía para amoldarse a sus creaciones, caminaba tranquilamente, esperando la finalización de sus instrumentos de guerra, dejo la zona de construcción y entro a la zona de planificación, ahí había una jaula, y una sombra grande dentro.

Lord Shen: Ho veo que esta decaída, que pasa no quieres que domine china y saber que ninguno de ustedes me puede detener- estaba hablando burlonamente, la figura simplemente la ignoro y se hizo uno ovillo mas chico a un costado de la jaula- no pudieron hacer nada antes, menos podrán ahora que solo quedas tú.

Lobo: señor, señor, tenemos información urgente.

Lord Shen: ah así que han conseguido el metal.

Lobo: no señor, fuimos detenido por un… panda, peleaba como demonio, suave como un osito, daban ganas de abrazarlo- sonó como alegre en esta última parte.

Lord Shen: UN PANDA, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE… preparen todo, nos vamos de aquí.

Lobo: sí señor- salió corriendo, y empezó a movilizar a todos los demás

Lord Shen: al parecer uno a sobrevivido, espero que no sea quien creo que es, pero si es así será bueno juntar a una familia jajaja- su risa sonaba maléfica mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a ser enjaulado solo, pareció volver un poco y mirar a donde Lord Shen estaba hacia unos momentos.

¿?: no te muras… mi Po- dijo con un deje de dolor la voz femenina.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno hemos terminado, pero antes algunos agradecimientos especiales:

YinYueMengxiang: bueno hemos aquí un poco de luz en la oscuridad, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos hermana jajajaja.

Yushi Lucile and Agatha: bueno espero que te haya gustado, y que sepas que sacrifico un parcial para actualizar por ti jajajajajaj na, el parcial ya estaba sacrificado por sí solo, solo quiero que te sientas lastima jajajaja. Nos vemos.

Leonard kenway: si será romance tipo porque soy fanático de ellos también, y sobre la idea no te me apures, no sabes como avanzara esto, jajajaj si has leído destino o estrategia sabrás como me gusta jugar con las mentes de las personas jajaja… además de que ya te arruine algunas sorpresas a ti por MP jajaja, pero no digas nada en público, seamos buenos y que los demás se queden intrigados, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y nos vemos.

Anonimo: creo que ahora podrás entender un poco más, pero debo decir que le erre a la letra cuando escribía, ya lo corregiré, la frase correcta es a donde me lleve el mal, daré caza al mal… si aun no entiendes, se refiere a la caza de cazar, de cazador, y perdona el error, espero que este no tenga errores tan malos, y también gracias por mostrarme el error, aunque haya sido por accidente fue un error al fin de cuentas jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos.

Se despide Sinsombra.


	3. Las diferencias entre tú y yo

Buenos días, estoy de nuevo, no crei que fuese a ecualizar tan pronto pero las cosas se han puesto taras por así decirlo jaja... bueno, se que quieren leer la historia sin más, pero debo decirles un par de cosas antes:

Nombre del personaje: dialogo- narración- "pensamientos"

No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda, solo de una imagen hiperactiva y molesta, a por ciento, soy una persona que me gusta jugar con los misterios, así que no se enojen si las cosas parecen muy complicadas cuando son tan estúpidas jajaja… bueno nos vemos al final, espero que les guste, y no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Las diferencias entre tú y yo.

][

¿?: Es increíble, los dejo solos 5 minutos y hacen este revuelo en el pueblo- una figura encapuchada había llegado y estaña atrás de Jack, todos miraban al recién llegado era una figura corpulenta, Jack destenso sus músculos, se sentía seguro con el ser que acababa de llegar, el jefe lobo aprovecha y se da vuelta y saca su katana y trata de cortar a Jack.

Jefe: idio…- pero una pata negra lo tomo por la cara e hizo que golpeara muy fuerte contra el piso, nadie pudo captar el movimiento de la figura.

¿?: Tu eres el idiota, y Jack, creí decirte que nunca bajaras la guardia contra muchos enemigos- el movimiento le había hecho perder la postura de la capucha revelando la figura, un panda con una vieja cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, se incorporo y miro a todos hasta centrarse en la mesa de los maestros, y comenzó a acercarse, todos los lobos estaban petrificados por el miedo.

Jack: lo siento maestro… - llego justo al frente de la mesa y se quedo mirando a Oogway quien también lo miraba-… Po.

Oogway: buenas tardes cazarecompenzas, me imagino que has econtrado tus dos objetivos- Po lo miro intrigado.

Po: me extrañaba de justamente cuando debíamos cazar al que se movía mas ustedes se irían del pueblo, era una demasiada buena coincidencia, y también, que los dos que quedaban en mi lista estuviera aquí... ¿tiene algo que decir maestro sobre esto?- Po no sonreía, se mostraba reacio de hablar con ellos, se mostraba reacio de mirar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí, era más que eso incluso le hablo irrespetuosamente al gran maestro de toda china, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos por verlo vivo, y otros por verlo tan cambiado, y hablándole tan mal a Oogway.

Oogway: me sorprende lo poco que te duran las listas- sonríe y hace seña para que se siente con ellos, todos se quitaron las capuchas mostrándose ante todos- dime ¿quieres tomar un poco mas de té, líder de los cazarecompenzas de blanco y negro?- miro atentamente al maestro, y la cara de todos, eran caras de perplejidad, menos tres caras, Shifu mostraba confusión, Tigresa enojo, y Oogway simplemente sonreía.

Po: no gracias, tengo cosas mejores que hacer Oogway- miro al interior de la tienda- Jack, encárguense de cimbrar su cabeza- dijo refiriéndose al bolo inconsciente en el piso- y limpien un poco el lugar de los restantes- refiriéndose a los lobos petrificados en el resto de la tienda, Tigresa estaba por atacarlo, pero Oogway le puso la pata en el hombro, cuando lo miro negó con la cabeza, Po simplemente comenzó a ir al interior de la tienda.

Oogway: bueno, es hora que volvamos, imagino que no podremos desayunar ya que no creo tardaran mucho en salir los pedidos- se levantaron de la mesa, todos los lobos salieron corriendo, y los compañeros de Po no hicieron nada para evitar que escaparan, cuando ya no quedo ninguno en la tienda, solo se limitaron a agarrar al lobo inconsciente y empezar a arrastrarlo hacia el primer puesto de vigilancia que encontraran, Oogway paso junto a ellos- dile a tu maestro de si o desea puedo proporcionarle una nueva lista de enemigos, el seguramente...

Ping: POOOOOO- era un grito que salió de la cocina.

Oogway: está ocupado- todos salieron y e dirigieron en silencio hacia el palacio de jade, Tigresa estaba que le hervía la sangre- tranquila maestra, no creo que nada malo pase.

Tigresa: no es eso maestro me refiero el mintió a todo el pueblo, durante 8 años veneramos como un ser único a alguien que mintió al pueblo entero- se sentí avergonzada que el maestro Oogway viera su miedo.

Oogway: y eso le quita heroísmo, eso le da menos merito por haber derrotado a un enemigo muy poderoso, maestra debe entender que cada uno tiene un camino para recorrer, tal vez el suyo es el que está recorriendo ahora- nadie podía entender nada, y l maestra del estilo del tigre estaba muy molesta con el panda, quería destirparlo, por varios motivos.

Víbora: maestro ¿por qué desea ayudarlo a pesar de que le hablo con tan poco respeto?- todos tenían esa pregunta en mente, excepto una que le invadía la ira, para Tigresa el pada se había vuelto a salir con la suya.

Oogway: ¿en algún momento el señor Po dijo algo ofensivo?- esta pregunta los descoloco a todos, repasaron la conversación y se dieron cuenta que el maestro tenía un punto, y ellos no podían hacer nada contra eso.

Shifu: ¿creen que el vaya al palacio?- era una pregunta para todos, pero solo uno contesto, y la contestación hizo enfurecer mas al tigre.

Oogway: lo hará, su sentido de la justicia es más fuerte que él, además...- los miro con una sonrisa en su rostro-... su tumba está en la cima del valle, en el palacio de jade.

][-][

Cleo: ¿por qué tiene que estar tan lejos el maldito puesto de vigilancia?- ambos estaban arrastrando al lobo hacia la entrada del valle por la calle principal.

Jack: deja de quejarte y sigue adelante, después de todo anoche llevamos al otro y no he quejaste tanto.

Cleo: si pero anoche estaba Po para ayudarnos- Jack la miro pero vio como evitaba el contacto visual.

Jack: sabes que eso no es verdad, el estaba afuera del pueblo, dándole caza a este idiota que se escondió jodidamente bien... ¿eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Que el este aquí?- esperaba que lo mirara pero nunca lo hizo, tampoco le respondió, solo le cambio de tema.

Cleo: ¿no te parece que Po estaba actuando muy distinto a como actuó normalmente?- lo miro esperando que él le pudiera dar una explicación, ya que ella o entendía mucho del tema, Jack era el único del grupo que lograba seguir los razonamientos de Po, eran muy parecidos, dos chicos encerrados en cuerpo de grandes, dos personas que no mostraban habilidad alguna hasta que el momento lo amerite para proteger a alguien, el solo suspiro, esto era una gravé duda también para él.

Jack: no lo sé Cleo, Po no me conto toda su vida, el solo habla conmigo cuando algo le modesta, soy su amigo, y me cuenta lo que él quiere contarme, eso me parece bien a mí, ya que no quiero presionarlo a nada- miro al piso esperando encontrar alguna respuesta razonable para dejar tranquila a su amiga.

Cleo: ¿pero has visto como lo miraban? en especial esa tigresa anaranjada, parecía que lo quisieran matar, ¿por qué le afecto tanto entrar a este pueblo? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Jack miro al rente, los recuerdos le invadían la memoria.

Jack: cómo olvidarlo.

-7 años y 6 meses atrás-

Un Jack pequeño de unos 14 años miraba desde las sombras como se movía todo el negocio en su pueblo, esperando la oportunidad para realizar lo planeado, se tapo el pelaje blanco y se quedo en el callejón oscuro, solo se veían sus pupilas en la oscuridad, habían esperado días para que esto pasara, esperar tanto, para que el día se nublara y así poder pasar mas desapercibido, en eso una pequeña tigresa blanca de 13 paso corriendo y se metió en el callejón.

Jack: no te ha seguido estas a salvo, vámonos, no hay guardias ahora, si salimos podemos llegar al escondite- pero en eso un buey se para en la entrada del callejón, dejándolos sin salida.

Buey: así que aquí están pequeños pillos. Yo les enseñare a no robar- la pequeña tigresa tenía entre sus patas un bollo de pan que l abrazaba como si fuera un gran pedazo de oro puro, el buey le arrebato el bollo de un solo manotazo, y Jack se lanzo contra el buey, no tenia ninguna posibilidad, pero sabía que se lo podía distraer lo suficiente, fue lanzado contra una pared, pero se volvió a parar y tomo un palo largo, simulando que fuese una espada.

Jack: CLEO, LEVANTATE Y CORRE MALDITA SEA- en ese momento la bola de blanco y negro reacciono y se levanto para correr pero el buey la tomo por la cola y la tiro de nuevo abajo suyo. Buey: no voy a dejar que me lances tus cositas pequeña inútil-levanto el puño para pegarle, pero recibió un palazo en el costado izquierdo, y en la pata que sostenía la cola de Cleo.

Jack: tú estás luchando conmigo- intento atacar de nuevo, pero el buey tomo el palo entre sus patas y lo partió por la mitad, con el palo que se dejo en su pata, le pego muy fuerte a Jack mandándolo a volar tumbando a Cleo en el camino.

Buey: es suficiente me arte de ustedes- levanto el palo para golpearlo, pero una pata lo detuvo antes de tiempo, junto a él se encontraba un panda, unos pocos centímetros mas lato que el atacante con una cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de la cara, pasando sobre su ojo, se notaba que era de hace poco, además que se podía ver que el panda contaba con unos cuantos kilos de más, el panadero miro inquisitivamente al panda preguntándose que hace.

Po: no te parece que una persona como tú no debería abusarse de los pobres chicos como ellos- esto lo hizo enfurecer, pero el panda le extendió una pata con tres monedas de oro- espero que esto sea suficiente por el bollo de pan- el comerciante miro lo que tenía entre las patas y se sorprendió, no dijo nada, tomo las monedas y le dejo el bollo de pan, no le convenía decir nada, solo acepto el trato, después de todo ese bollo fue pagado 5 veces mas que al precio habitual de venta.

Buey: espero que sabe o que hace panda- y sin más se retiro, Po se dio vuelta, ambos adolecente lo miraban, más bien miraban el pan, habían pasado más de 5 días que no habían comido ni un poco de pan, estaban hambrientos, y habían planeado robarle n poco al panadero que siempre guardaba y vendía el pan más viejo a los pobres, pero ellos que no tenían ni un poco de dinero no tenían como pagarlo, por eso el plan del robo, esperar a que el día se nublara, esperar que todo saliera como era debido, pero no fue así, aunque apareció este pada para salvarlos de una golpiza, y posiblemente la muerte por lo débil que estaban a causa de la falta de comida, panda se acerco, lo partí en dos y le dio una mitad a cada uno, la mitad más grande le toco al lobo, la tigresa se dio cuenta y miraba el pedazo de pan, el lobo también se percato, y vio que el panda los miraba como si esperara que algo pasara, no sabía lo que el quería, pero tal vez hizo la repartición así a propósito.

Jack: emm gracias señor...- Po sonrió.

Po: Po, soy Po- siguió mirando, aunque después de un tiempo pareció cansarse de la espera se levanto y se fue, cuando esto paso, hice lo que no podía hacer delante de él.

Jack: Cleo, quieres cambiar partes, no creo que sea bueno que yo me coma todo esto- la cara de la tigresa se ilumino, pero luego baja la mirada un poco.

Cleo: ¿pero es tu parte? además eres más grande y fuerte, y tú hiciste el plan para conseguir comida.

Jack: si, pero el plan no salió, y no tengo tanta hambre- mintió- así que dices, ¿cambiamos? no es bueno desperdiciar la comida- la tigresa después de un tiempo de enfrentarse al dilema acepto por que el hambre que tenia fue más fuerte que ella, comieron tranquilos durante un tiempo, pero no se percataron que tanto pan si tener nada por lo que tomar sería malo para ellos, dejándole una bola de pan en la garganta.

Po: ¿un poco de agua para bajar el pan?- ambos fueron sorprendidos de espaldas al panda, cuando el lobo blanco y negro se giro vio que tenía un amplia sonrisa e su cara, una sonrisa contagiosa y alegre, y les tendía una cantimplora con agua, Jack estaba reacio a aceptarla, pro Cleo lo izo gustosa.

Jack: ¿por qué nos ayudas? aquí todos nos consideran como alimañas, como monstros.

Po: ¿así tratas a todos los que quieren ayudarte?- Jack bajo la cara avergonzado- está bien, tranquilo, si te hace sentir mejor los ayudo porque odio las injusticias- el lobo volvió a levantar la cara y a mirarlo, este tipo era distinto a todos los que había conocido- dime ¿tienen alguien con quien quedarse aquí? ¿Alguien que aprecien?- Cleo negó con la cabeza antes de que Jack pudiera asimilar la pregunta.

Jack: nadie desea estar con nosotros- dijo al final, Po lo miro durante unos segundos.

Po: ¿desean comer conmigo?- quedaron sorprendidos- eso sí, nos iremos de aquí, les cocinare un poco de sopas si les gusta- con solo oír la palabra ya a ambos se le hacían agua la boca.

Cleo: SIIIIIII... SOPA- dijo y salto a los brazos de Po haciendo que ambos se cayeran, el se rio, y se levanto cargando a Cleo como un padre carga a su hijo después de no querer caminar mas, y comenzó a ir hacia el bosque que había cerca del pueblo, Jack se quedo mirando ya que era la primera vez que Cleo actuaba así con alguien más que él, el ex guerrero dragón al ver que su compañero no avanzaba se giro.

Po: ¿no vienes?- se le acerco, lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque donde había una mochila, seguramente del panda- aquí está bien, que dicen si juntan un poco de ramas mientras yo preparo las cocas, tenemos que hacer un poco de fuego.

Jack: Cleo porque no vas por un poco de madera mientras yo ayudo al señor con lo que necesito- ella acepto gustosa y se fue dando saltitos.

Po: aun desconfías de mi verdad- no lo miraba, solo picaba verdura y las dejaba en una pequeña cesta hecha de hojas, y además había preparado una olla con agua- seria raro que los invite a comer y los deje aquí.

Jack: no lo sé, hay muchos que harían cualquier cosa para sacarnos de aquí- miraba fijamente al panda- o a menos que tú quieras algo de nosotros- Po dejo de picar la verduras, y miro a Jack.

Po: sabes, tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien, si tengo algo para ustedes, quiero que viajen conmigo, los puedo alimentar, entrenar, y algunas cosas más.

Jack: ¿a cambio de qué?- estaba temblando, todo era demasiado bueno, algo malo tenía que haber, Po sonrió.

Po: ayúdenme a quitar la injusticia, quiero limpiar este mundo del mal- a Jack se le escapo un jadeo, eso no se lo que esperaba.

Jack: solo eso-Po asintió- está bien, pero si haces algo para traiciónanos te la devolveremos peor- Po solo rio.

Po: ¿por qué dañar lo que se parece a mí? jajaja créeme amigo, nos parecemos más de lo que crees, dime cuáles son sus nombres.

Jack: yo soy Jack, y la pequeña tigresa es Cleo, estamos juntos desde que tengo memoria, ambos fuimos abandonados en el mismo lugar, en un orfanato, en el cual solo nos torturaban, nos trataban mal, nos dejaban de lado, así que escapamos.- Po escucho atento- desde entonces estamos tratando de vivir por nuestra cuenta, pero cuando hay mucha hambre es difícil pensar en cosas buenas, y hacerla, solo piensas en comer un poco, y muchos se abusan de eso, detesto el abuso, detesto el poder.

Po: sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo- Jack quedo sorprendido por este cambio tan repentino de tema, pero el parecía hablarle muy serio, negó con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando- diferencia de edad amigo, solo eso, volvió a sonreírle- Cleo apareció con las ramas, entonces Po inicio el fuego, y la tigresa empezó a jugar con él, como lo así con Jack, era sorprendente lo rápido que se habían unido al panda, o el panda se había unido a ellos, luego de unos minutos Po dijo- es hora de comer, pero háganlo despacio, no quiero que se enfermen- Po le paso dos platos a Cleo, quien le dio uno a Jack, no dijo nada, solo miro al cielo y sonrió, como pocas veces sabia hacerlo, poco después descubriría que Po le sacaría la sonrisa mas fácil de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, tal parecía que desde ese día todo iba ir mejor, se volvió al cuenco y comenzó a comer tranquilo y pausado como su nuevo amigo y futuro maestro le había indicado.

-actualidad-

Jack estaba solo apoyado contra un árbol aprovechando la sombra.

Jack: y todo mejoro mucho, estuvimos en las buenas y en las malas, fue sorprendente lo unido que estamos ahora- Miro a Cleo que estaba a unos cincuenta metros cobrando la recompensa- no puedo creer como pareció que estábamos destinados a estar juntos ¿no lo crees así Po?- dijo girando a un lado.

Po: has mejorado, al principio ni me hubieras detectado- sonrió y se acerco- si es verdad, me alegra verlos encontrado, es bueno viajar con compañía, y me alegra haberlos ayudado- y ahora era el mismo Po que fue en los casi 8 años que viajaban juntos, algo no cuadraba.

Jack: ¿qué es lo que te paso aquí Po?- el no respondió, solo miro a la estatua que se veía a la lejanía, en la que se veía tan poco reconocible, le sorprende que Jack y Cleo no hayan descubierto ese capítulo de su pasado ya, cuando lo descubrirán aparecerían muchas preguntas, pero aun no era el momento y tanto Po como Jack sabían que no era hora de preguntas incomodas- con los que hablaste en el negocio de tu padre dicen que tienen una lista de criminales a cazar, ¿qué dices?- Po lo miro.

Po: digo que mientras mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor- "algún día nos tendrás que decir por qué te has ido de aquí, y de donde conoces a los grandes maestros, además de por qué es estatua se parece a ti" pensó Jack, no podían saber mucho por que cuando llegaron la noche anterior habían llegado para la fiesta, y se habían perdido todos los discursos.

Cleo: bueno, e conseguido la paga, Po la próxima vez que hagas cosas como esta, no les rompas tanto la cara, después no los reconocen y no nos quieren pagar- era obvia la broma, los que hizo a todos reír.

Po: vamos, tenemos que buscar una nueva lista- aun sonreía pero se vea la seriedad en sus ojos.

][-][-][

un lobo adulto de unos 45 años de pelaje blanco se acerco a la jaula, llevaba un plato de comida en su pata y vestía como un guardia de seguridad, un traje negro para ocultarlo en la oscuridad, y con un bastón de madera pintado de negro en lugar de una espada, para controlar a los prisiones sin matarlos.

Lobo: a comer Su- entro a la jula, y dejo un plato en el suelo, una panda se acerco al pato, y empezó a comer.

Su: esta vez te ha salido mejor la comida, Shing, ¿has estado practicando?- se acerco a ella el lobo, y le hablo susurrándole al oído.

Shing: Lord Shen quiere llevarte con él, así te muestra como mata al panda, habrá pocas tropas con él, dejara mas defendiendo la fábrica, ahí será cuando aprovecharemos y te sacare de aquí.

Su: gracias Shing, no sé qué haría si tu n hubieras estado aquí, posiblemente hubiera muerto- el lobo le pega una cachetada haciendo que caiga al piso.

Shing: Y NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ESA MANERA- entonces dos lobos pasaron junto a la jaula.

Lobo: oye Sin deja de divertirte, esa bien que te toque a ti, pero sabes que todos quieren encargarce de la panda- tiene una mirada maliciosa, pero continúan caminando una vez que se han ido él se inclina y ayuda a levantarla.

Shing: lo siento- ella no dice nada, solo lo mira.

Su: está bien, entiendo que si saben tu historia te matarían, por algo te cambiaste el nombre.

Shing: si, y ya dentro de poco, podremos salir de esto, y tal vez empezar de nuevo.

Su: Shing... yo...- el apoyo un dedo en su boca y hablo.

Shing: lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza, aun tengo esperanzas, y entiendo que no lo olvides aun, yo tampoco lo hago, pero el quería que siguiéramos adelante, y espero que tu lo hagas, no decaigas, tienes un hijo por el cual seguir luchado.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y antes de irme algunos agradecimientos especiales:

AlienHeart1915 : bueno espero que tus ansias para este capítulo hayan sido saciadas, no sé qué tal me quedo, pero debo decir que le he puesto mucho empeño. Nos vemos, y no hay problema, está bien, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez jaja

Leonard kenwa: bueno, aun no di muchas características de Po, pero en cierta forma creo que eso se da a entender… gracias por el alago a la historia, espero que te guste, nos vemos.

Se despide Sinsombra.


	4. El guerrero dragón

Hola he vuelto, ¿cómo están? este capítulo se supone que es una extorción para otro fic, espero que cumpla ese hecho por que la extorción sería un fracaso sino, bueno, espero que te sientas tocada hermana jajaja, okey, empecemos pero antes, lo de siempre:

Nombre del personaje: dialogo- narración- "pensamientos"

No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda, solo de una imagen hiperactiva y molesta, a por ciento, soy una persona que me gusta jugar con los misterios, así que no se enojen si las cosas parecen muy complicadas cuando son tan estúpidas jajaja… bueno nos vemos al final, espero que les guste, y no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

El guerrero dragón.

][

Lord Shen: ¿cómo que ha desaparecido de nuevo?, eso es imposible- le tiro con un pedazo de metal al lobo que le había traído el informe- ve y tráeme un buen informe- le tiro con otra cosa de metal- ¿Cómo lo hiciste panda? ¿Cómo contactaste con él?- se acercó a la jaula.

Shing: señor, tal vez el panda si ha desaparecido- Shen lo miro sorprendido.

Lord Shen: tú también lo crees Sin.

Shing: a lo que me refiero es que tal vez, él está escondiéndose de nosotros- el pavo real parecía entender a lo que quería llegar el lobo, y estaba intrigado de lo que iba a proponer- señor, por favor, ¿déjeme ir a investigar? No creo que a la prisionera le importe pasar hambre un par de días, además sabe de mis habilidades señor, déjeme sacarle el polvo a mis armas.

Lord Shen: soy consciente de tus habilidades Sin, por algo deje que te unirás con nosotros- parece pensarlo un poco- tienes 6 días, si no encuentras nada para ese entonces, volverás aquí, y enviare un escuadrón para que destruya todo así lo encuentro. Una vez que sepa dónde está, iré yo mismo a matarlo- luego de esto salió de la habitación porque sus deberes le obligaban a estar en otro lugar.

Su: ¿Qué planeas Shig?- miro al lobo que estaba atento de verificar que no hubiera nadie en la sala, luego sonrió a Su.

Shing: antes de todo, te daré unas provisiones esta noche, escóndelas bien, te duraran 4 das cuando mucho, distribúyelas bien, cuando vuelva te volveré a alimentar… y en cuanto a que hacer, no lo sé, solo hare una visita al valle de la paz, quien dice, tal vez encuentre a mi sobrino jaja- y sin más salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.

][-][

El panda caminaba hacia la gran puerta de la sala de los héroes, el sol estaba en su punto más alto indicando la hora del almuerzo, pero aquí en el palacio, se almorzaba más tarde, no escuchaba el ruido en la sala de entrenamiento así que pensó "tal vez no están aquí, eso sí sería raro" siguió su camino y entro a la sala de los héroes, sin mostrarle respeto a nada, sin esperar que lo presentaran, y sin esperar que primero hablara el maestro, implemente dijo a lo que vino.

Po: ¿dónde está mi lista Oogway?- la tortuga sonrió, y le hizo seña que se acercar, frente al gran maestro estaban todos sus pupilos sentados, y el maestro Shifu parado a un costado.

Oogway: pasa cazareompensas, por que no compartes unos segundos con nosotros, después de todo estamos a medio día, y ya iremos a almorzar- Po de mala gana le dijo a sus amigos que se sentarán, ellos lo hicieron sin chistar, era obvio que o respetaban y lo seguirían hasta la muerte, Cleo le dedico una mirada asesina a Tigresa quien no tardo en devolvérsela, pero la felina de blanco y negro desvió su mirada al ver que estaba recibiendo una mirada reprobadora de Jack, Po ignoro este hecho, no quiera ponerse a pensar ahora, se quedó parado esperando que el maestro le diera lo que había venido a estudiar.

Oogway: veo que te respetan mucho- dijo señalando a sus pupilos, Po volvió la mirada y se percató a quien se refería.

Po: con el debido respeto, no son mis pupilos, son mis amigos, y tal vez más, son como mi familia, una relación entre maestro y pupilo no era buena entre nosotros, prefería hacer amigos en los cuales confió con mi vida, ates que personas respetuosas que traten mal a alguien que no lo merece- Shifu bajo la cabeza ante este comentario, se sentía mal por lo que decía el ex guerrero dragón, pero estaba en lo correcto, su maestro le había dicho lo mismo hace mucho, y el no logro esa relación con la cual se muestra Po frente a ellos en este momento, él había logrado lo que su maestro quería que tuviera el maestro que dejaba en su lugar, pero el panda rojo no lo logro pero si el pupilo que él tuvo alguna vez y que no tuvo ningún contacto con el maestro que quería trasmitir estos conocimientos, realmente Po había nacido para ser el guerrero dragón, la ira de Tigresa crecía al ver su maestro así.

Oogway: comprendo maestro, lamento haber mal interpretado su relación- saco un pequeño papel doblado, y se lo entrego- esto tal vez sea lo más difícil que has tenido que hacer hasta ahora, creo yo- Po no respondió, desdoblo el papel, y miro su contenido, después miro a la tortuga y de nuevo el papel.

Po: esto es una broma no- arrugo el papel y se lo arrojo al maestro, Tigresa reacciono y tomo el papel antes que este impactara contra él, estaba mostrando sus filosos dientes, y sacando sus garras, además de prepararse para tomar una posición de lucha, Po la miraba perplejo, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando, estiro su pata a un lado para que sus acompañantes no tomaran la misma reacción que Tigresa, pero Jack ya había corrido su capa para sacar su katana y Cleo había tomado unos cuchillos que llevaba debajo de su túnica y lo tenía en sus patas listo para lanzarlos al menor movimiento, al ver la seña de Po ambos se calmaron, pero no destensaron sus músculos en caso de necesitar desatar una pelea en caso de emergencias, la mirada de Po se ajustó de nuevo para centrarse en Oogway, esperado su respuesta.

Oogway: no maestro, es otro enemigo que atacara el valle- Tigresa lo miro un momento, eso quería decir que el gran maestro no confiaba en ella como guerrera dragón, "¿porque confía más en este panda que desaprecio hace 8 años y no en mí que me entrene todo este tiempo?", Po se percató de esta reacción, pero no dijo nada para no alterar más los nervios de la maestra, tratara mal a todos, pero no era idiota de provocar a la maestra Tigresa a una batalla a muere.

Po: Oogway, con el debido respeto, usted ya tiene su guerrero dragón, no trate que yo cumpla el objetivo de ese guerrero cuando yo no lo soy- Tigresa estaba un poco perpleja, "¿el panda esta defendiéndome?, no eso no era posible, el solo busca zafarse de sus obligaciones como lo hizo siempre" esto hizo que se enojara aún más con el panda.

Tigresa: deje de tratar de convencerlo maestro, el solo busca escapar de sus obligaciones como siempre lo hizo, solo quiso el secreto del dragón, ahora que lo tiene no quiere nada- Po hizo una muesca como si lo que acababa de decir le había dolido y mucho, no parecía querer responder.

Cleo: realmente no conoces a nuestro maestro, él nunca haría eso, él es…- la tigresa banca estaba que le hervía la sangre, quería matar a la maestra por ofender de tal forma a su amigo.

Po: Cleo, es suficiente- Cleo la miro perpleja.

Cleo: pero Po- el panda la corto un poco más brusco esta vez, para que entendiera que en este tema no le convencería.

Po: dije que es suficiente- la tigresa estaba atónita, pero al parecer su maestro tenia esas reacciones a veces.

Cleo: si maestro- Po se incorporó, y miro a Oogway de una forma extraña.

Po: maestro Oogway, está bien, acepto su petición, con una condición- todos escuchaban atentos, pero Tigresa no podía dejar de mirarlo con recelo, ella solo quería que se fuera, no podía creer que estuvo hablando respetuosamente de ese panda durante 8 años, diciendo que le hubiera gustado conocerlo, que mentía más atroz.

Shifu: ¿qué es lo que deseas panda?- era la primea vez que hablaba el maestro en frente de Po después de tantos años, sonaba asida la palabra panda en sus labios pero no para los otros, sino para él mismo, recuerdos de Tai Lung llegaron a su mente, el ex guerrero dragón era una relación directa con ese hecho de su pasado.

Po: es extraño, los últimos días de mi vida me llamabas por mi nombre maestro- se notaba un poco más respetuoso, pero no parecía muy alegre al volver a recibir ese sobrenombre- lo que deseo es tener un lugar para seguir entrenando a mis pupilos, que no debamos respetar el horario del alba del palacio, y que nadie se acerque a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento ni a nuestras habitaciones en un caso de extrema necesidad.

Oogway: ¿y qué lugar deseas para entrenar a sus pupilos?- Po sonrió maliciosamente, era el momento de su venganza, una sonrisa que a todos les dio miedo, y a Tigresa no e gustaría nada su respuesta.

Po: el bosque del palacio de jade- ahí fue cuando Tigresa quiso matar definitivamente al panda.

][-][-][

Po estaba parado mirando la tumba de su pasado, ahora estaba cubierta de enredaderas y era legible lo que decía la piedra, había cambiado mucho el lugar, ahora tenía otro árbol del durazno, un hijo del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, para Po era extraño volver a este lugar, lo hacía sentir como un pequeño niño, como se sentía cuando se fue, como cuando nadie creía en él, la diferencia es que ahora todos creían de alguien que estaba muerto.

Oogway: me imagine que te iba a encontrar aquí- Po giro su cabeza para mirar hacia el camino que daba acceso a la pequeña sima donde se encontraban los durazneros, pero no se inmuto antes su presencia, y volvió a mirar la tumba- aun creer que estas enterrado ahí- no responde- lo has estado haciendo muy bien guerrero dragón- era la primera vez que le decía así e todo el día.

Po: no soy el guerrero dragón Oogway- parecía enfadado, pero ir difícil decirlo, su rostro no mostraba mucha emoción- ya tiene a su guerrero, a mí no me moleste, voy a ayudar, pero nada más, una vez que todo termine continuare con mi viaje- la tortuga se paró a su lado.

Oogway: creo que una vez que te enfrentes a este individuo muchas cosas cambiaran en ti- Po sonrió.

Po: sabe que maestro, siempre odie su filosofía en sus cartas- lo miro divertido.

Oogway: así que descubriste que era yo- se sentó al frente de la lápida.

Po: jajaja... era difícil no saberlo, a lo que me refiero, es que recibía una carta con un poco de información de caga objetivo que tenía, con filosofía y clases para aprender aún más del kung fu, además que los últimos dos objetivos estaban en el valle de la paz, no fue difícil deducir que el maestro anónimo era en realidad usted- Po se sentó junto a él.

Oogway: así que todo realmente fue una actuación, aun no deseas perdonar el pueblo, por eso actuabas así.

Po: el pueblo lo perdone hace mucho tiempo, no los culpo por no creer en mí, a quien no perdone es a la oscuridad que habita en muchos corazones.

Oogway: ¿y dices que no deseas ser el guerrero dragón?

Po: maestro yo abandone ese puesto para que se lo dé a alguien más que lo merece y lo necesita, cuando estuve aquí parecía muy idiota, pero en poco tiempo me entere y descubrí muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, el lugar donde entrena la maestra Tigresa para romper los nervios de sus manos y así no sentir nada… el puesto no era para mí, era para alguien que se esforzó por el- miro al suelo algo triste, volvían todas las dudas que tuvo hace mucho tiempo.

Oogway: Po- le hablo con una voz cariñosa, como la de un padre a su hijo- no entiendes que tú has estado haciendo lo que debería hacer el guerrero dragón sin saberlo, el guerrero dragón aparecerá cuando se lo necesita, y donde se lo necesita, y eso es lo que tú has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, y sigues haciendo aun ahora.

Po: si, el guerrero dragón aparecerá donde se lo necesita y cuando se lo necesita, pero entonces que… ¿su propio pueblo no lo necesitaba por eso fue destruido?- Oogway le tomó por sorpresa lo que acababa de escuchar- se lo que paso esa noche maestro, no trata de hacerme pasar por idiota- su voz era fría, casi tan fría como la atmosfera que había dejado la noche al levantarse una brisa helada del valle.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y antes de irme algunos agradecimientos especiales:

Leonard kenway : me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este sea de su agrado, el romance vendrá… más adelante jajajaja

AlienHeart1915: bueno, aun no hay discusión, pero hay enfrentamientos, espero que te haya parecido interesante aun, y que los argumentos sigan estando.

jeffersongongora: bueno, muchas gracias, y gracias por insistir para dejar el comentario, y lamento los errores, normalmente escribo tarde y no me da gana de corregir, sí, soy vago jajajaja y me alegro que te caiga bien Cleo, tiene un papel importante para el futuro y quise hacerla parecer lo más amable posible jajaja aun que no creo que haya quedado como chica buena al sacar cuchillos jajaja

GHOST435:bueno amigo te contesto en español porque soy muy malo en ingles, la historia de Su y Shing se irá aclarando de a poco a medida que avance, será como una historia paralela, y espero que este te haya parecido mejor, gracias por dejar tus criticas.

Yushi Lucile and Agatha: no hay problema, solo lo dije para molestarte, comprendo que todo el mundo tiene sus ocupaciones, solo lo dije para ponerle humor a la contestación del comentario jajaja

Bueno eso es todo, se despide Sinsombra.


	5. Desafio

Hola lamento la tardanza, ha sido complicado todo para adaptarme al nuevo ritmo de la facultad, ya saben, cambio de horarios después de vacaciones y a eso sumarle que no he tenido internet por casi dos meses, pero eso no es excusa, así que aquí estoy, listo para el nuevo capítulo, me estaba debatiendo que podía pasar en este capítulo, a ver qué les parece lo que pasara, pero antes, lo de siempre:

Nombre del personaje: dialogo- narración- "pensamientos"

No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda, solo de una imagen hiperactiva y molesta, a por ciento, soy una persona que me gusta jugar con los misterios, así que no se enojen si las cosas parecen muy complicadas cuando son tan estúpidas jajaja… bueno nos vemos al final, espero que les guste, y no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Desafío.

][

Oogway se mostro perplejo ante lo que había dicho el maestro sentado a su lado, pero luego bajo la mirada, al fin de cuentas el sabia con que se iba a encontrar el panda, pero le sorprendió que lo hubiera encontrado tan rápido.

Oogway: guerrero dragón, debe entender que lo que paso esa noche…- Po lo corto antes que continuara.

Po: no me importa maestro, usted me hablo en una de sus cartas de la paz interior, que se llegaba a ella a través de un gran sufrimiento- miraba a la tumba al frente suyo, a su tumba, mientras escuchaba en su cabeza los gritos de su gente al ser masacrada por esa figura blanca, Oogway notaba su sufrimiento, quería guiarlo para que no cayera en el camino, aun que sabía que no se derrotaría tan fácil.

Oogway: a veces la paz llega de otras formas, a ti no te llegara por el dolor, ya que has vivido con él, es una parte de ti, ya la has abrazado y acunado, pero no has hecho eso con otras cosas, la paz llegara, a todos les llega pero a cada uno de la forma que le tiene que llegar- Po levanto la mirada al cielo nocturno, las nubes empezaban a amontonarse de nuevo, se repetiría la tormenta de la noche en la cual se había marchado del pueblo.

Po: no deseo meditar más de cincuenta y cuatro años como su pupilo para buscar algo que tal parece que nunca conseguiré, a donde vaya, siempre hay un mar de sangre a mis pies, y un asesino sobre mi cabeza, ¿donde se podrá encontrar la paz así? – la tortuga se levanto para regresar al palacio, no le apetecía mojarse esta noche.

Oogway: como te lo he dicho, la paz llegara de la forma y cuando deba llegar- Po sonrió, aun creía que esa tortuga estaba loca, aun que no lo diría, aun tenía muchas cosas que aprender antes de sentenciarlo o alabarlo como lo demás, aun que sabía que era mortal, como él, como todos en el mundo.

][-][

Jack y Cleo estaban intercambiado patadas y puñetazos en el bosque del palacio, ninguno estaba llevando sus armas encima, era un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cleo: no te parece extraño que Po haya pedido este lugar para entrenar- Jack esquivo con facilidad una patada giratoria, que fue ejecutada muy alta, ya que solo tuvo que agacharse para esquivarla.

Jack: lo hizo para fastidiar a todos, viste sus caras, debe ser un lugar de entrenamiento importante y el quiso molestar donde más pudiera… concéntrate de una vez, esto se está poniendo muy fácil- la tomo el tobillo cuando quiso darle una parada a la cara, y con su pierna golpeo a la pierna de apoyo haciendo a la felina de blanco y negro caer, Cleo le puso mala cara y se levanto pero se dirigió a tomar agua, Jack la siguió de cerca, temía que su acción la hubiera molestado- ¿estás molesta?

Cleo: no… es solo que nada de esto me da buena espina- en ese momento la maestra del estilo del tigre paso deliberadamente cerca del lugar para ver si podía entrenar un poco ya que hacia toda la tarde que no pudo acercarse a su lugar privado de entrenamiento, vio a Cleo y a Jack sentado contra un árbol, lo que le molesto, los encontró siempre descansando cuando quería venir a entrenar, al parecer nunca abandonarían esa zona y eso le molestaba, y mucho mas encontrar que solo lo usaban para descansar ya que nunca los vio entrenar, pero logro escuchar algo en la conversación que le llamo la atención- él nunca se ha comportado así, que habrá pasado en este lugar que cuando volvió ha aquí se puso de esa forma.

Jack: no lo sé…- miraba la césped y veía como soplaba el viento en él, se avecinaba una tormenta, podía oler la humedad en el aire.

Cleo: ¿seguro que no lo sabes?- se giro para mirarlo- fue contigo que hablo cuando se despertó gritando hace tres noches atrás, y no olvidar de las primeras veces que durmió con nosotros, hablaba dormido y decía algo de la Mis. "rayitas" y su sueño del dragón- Jack soltó una carcajada, y a Tigresa le molesto aún mas lo que dijo después.

Jack: ¿Mis. "rayitas"? ¿Enserio? JAJA… cuando se te ha ocurrido- se quito una lagrima de la risa, a lo cual Cleo contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad- no creo que sea bueno que le digas así a la maestra Tigresa, oí que no tiene buen temperamento- a Tigresa la hervía la sangre "esto lo pagaras bola de pelos blanca" el lobo se volvió a poner serio- la verdad, no sé lo que le ha pasado, pero lo único que puedo decir a ciencia cierta, y sobre la otra noche no fue sobre nada de este lugar- miro a la cara de Cleo- sabes lo que paso ese día, lo que encontramos, no creas que eso no le afecto, Po será fuerte, pero es una persona normal como todos- Cleo bajo la cabeza avergonzada, por no haberlo deducido.

Cleo: si… no todos los días te enteras que eres el ultimo de tu pueblo- miro al horizonte viendo como las nubes se acercaban para desatar una gran tormenta, Tigresa le intereso el tema, pero no podía evitar sentirse enojada por la aparición del panda, por la usurpación de su lugar favorito de entrenamiento, y por lo que pareció que el gran maestro no confiaba que ella fuera lo suficiente para ocupar el puesto del guerrero dragón "bueno, tal vez eso se pueda resolver", pensó, y se volvió a hacia las habitaciones, por esta noche dormiría temprano.

][-][-][

Un lobo llegaba al pueblo de la paz, había corrido toda la noche y estaba agotado, deseaba solo comer algo y dormir un poco antes de empezar la búsqueda del pequeño panda, camino por las calles durante un par de minutos buscando una posada donde poder hospedarse pero al parecer no encontraba nada, hasta que su estomago sonó demasiado fuerte y prácticamente se opuso a dar otro paso más si no recibía algo de comida, Shing se sintió algo avergonzado por dejarse llevar por la adrenalina y olvidarse de su alimentación, en ese momento un aroma le golpeo en la cara, cerró los ojos, olía delicioso, olfateo un poco el aire buscando a dirección que le llevara al aroma y sin darse cuenta camino hasta ponerse al frente de un restaurante al abrir los ojos pudo ver a un simple ganso limpiando una mesa, al parecer ya no había nadie en el lugar, y ya estaba por cerrar pero le había quedado un poco de sopa en la olla al parecer, ese fue el aroma que sentía de hacia unas tres cuadras tras.

Ping: disculpe, pero ya estamos por cerrar- no se giro a la figura de la puerta, sabía que si era alguien del pueblo solo hubiera entrado, no se hubiera quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta como esa figura.

Shing: lo lamento, he viajado todo el día y no he comido, solo me sentí atraído por el olor de la sopa, pero parece que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para probarla- el ganso se giro y pudo ver a un lobo que estaba cubierto con una túnica en el cuerpo por el frio y le sonreía amablemente, el ganso le devolvió la sonrisa y se había sentido alagado por las palabras del lobo- solo desearía hacerle una pregunta, necesito quedarme un par de días, y como no soy de los alrededores, no sé donde podre alquilar una habitación para descansa un poco los músculos, ¿sabe usted de algún lugar donde pueda hacerlo?- Ping se sintió un poco mal por el lobo, parecía buena persona y alguien en quien confiar.

Ping: bueno, esta de suerte, tengo una habitación que le pertenecía a mi hijo, pero al parecer ya no la necesita más, si desea puede quedarse aquí, y probar un poco de sopa- no recibió respuesta pero pudo ver como la sonrisa del lobo se ampliaba unas seis veces más de lo que cualquier boca podría hacer.

Shing: es usted muy amable señor…

Ping: Ping, por favor, digame Ping, y ¿Usted es?

Shing: …Shing un gusto- y sin más entro al edificio, a probar un poco de ese delicioso manjar que olía tan bien de la calle.

][-\/

El amanecer llego iluminando el palacio, la tormenta de la noche anterior había hecho que la mañana adquiriera un brillo muy especial, el maestro Shifu se diría a las habitaciones para saludar a sus pupilos en el momento del dong, se paro en el principio del pasillo esperando los pocos minutos restantes para que todos se despertaran, mientras tanto le permitió a su mirada recorrer cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones deteniéndose justo en la que estaba al frente de la habitación de Tigresa, en esa habitación dormía Po, en la contigua dormía el lobo al que llamaban Jack, y frente a la suya y al lado de la de Tigresa dormía la de la otra felina, Cleo; el dong sonó y solo los cinco furiosos fueron los que salieron a saludar al maestro, nadie más, nadie menos.

Todos: buenos días maestro- cuatro de los cinco furiosos miraron a las habitaciones de los visitantes, viendo que aun no habían salido, la única no hacia esto era la maestra Tigresa "su maestro es un holgazán, no me sorprende que ellos también lo sean", nadie dijo nada, todos salieron rumbo a la cocina para desayunar, para llegar a la cocina inevitablemente se debía pasar por la sala de entrenamiento, en la cual se oían los ruidos como si alguien entrenara, al final la curiosidad pudo vas, y al entrar se toparon a Po enseñándole a Cleo a pasar el camino de la bárbarocidad, o al menos así le decía Po, el ex Po, mientras Jack miraba divertido la cara de boba que ponía Cleo al ver entrenar a Po; en otras palabras estaban ocupando el lugar de entrenamiento de Tigresa, y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, a la felina se le dilataron los ojos, se convirtió en una depredadora no en una maestra, y lo peor de todo para la maestra era que lo estaba haciendo muy bien al recorrido, tal vez mejor que ella aun que eso nunca lo admitiría.

Tigresa: muy bien panda, esto ya fue suficiente, tu y yo tendremos un combate ahora- Po se detuvo, pero mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad, como si todo fuese un juego, algo que endurecía mas a la felina, Cleo no parecía muy alegre de que hubieran interrumpido el entrenamiento de su maestro, mientras Jack miraba atento la escena en caso que tuviera que actuar para evitar un combate innecesario, en ese momento el gran maestro Oogway hacia su aparición en la sala.

Po: buenos días para usted también maestra- no pareció importarle su reacción.

Tigresa: he tenido suficiente de ti oso maldito- Po no cambio su postura pero se veía en su mirada que estaba midiendo cada paso que daba, que no iba a dejar que lo golpearan como solía hacer Po, "como solía hacer el panda que está muerto" pensó el maestro.

Shifu: maestra Tigresa, tranquilícese- Oogway se paro al lado de su pupilo.

Oogway: déjelos maestro, que arreglen sus diferencias, sería mejor que segarle la salida a los sentimientos… no crees- miro al maestro.

Po: me está desafiando maestra- Tigresa se enfilaba a la pequeña arena.

Tigresa: tómalo como quieras, pero si pierdes te iras de aquí, y no volverás mas- Po se enfilaba detrás de la maestra mientras Cleo y Jack se dirigían a las tribunas, Cleo no se notaba muy feliz.

Po: si, me estas desafiando, está bien acepto, pero si gano…- la felina anaranjada lo corto.

Tigresa: eso no pasara panda estúpido- Po ignoro su comentario y continuo.

Po: si gano deberás trabajar en el negocio de mi padre durante una semana- todos quedaron atónitos, incluso tigresa que esperaba que el panda le pidiera de nuevo el titulo, aunque para ella aun no tenía posibilidades de ganar el panda, parecía seguir sin importarle el título.

Oogway: bueno, tal parece que los acontecimientos empezaran a desatarse, muy interesante es esta apuesta, tal parece que el maestro ha pensado mucho en lo que hace- el maestro solo se dirigía a sí mismo, ya que nadie parecía entenderle.

Cleo: no se a que se refiere, pero Mis rayitas va a caer, y de una forma muy, pero muy vergonzosa- parecía haber recobrado la alegría al saber que no vería la cara de esa tigresa hasta después de una semana, tiempo suficiente para que todo termine y Po, Jack, y ella se largaran de aquí.

Jack: Cleo…- fue un tono reprochador, como el de un padre que le decía que estaba remarcándole un mal comportamiento a su hija.

Mantis: ¿rayitas?- Mono y el insecto parecían estar tratando de hacer todo lo posible para no reírse del apodo, en la arena ambos maestros tomaron su posición de combate, esto iba ser interesante para muchos de los que estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, ya que verían que tan bueno era Po realmente, y como derroto a Tai Lung.

Po: ¿es un trato?

Tigresa: si, pero ni pienses que voy a perder.

Po: ya les deje demasiado fáciles las cosas una vez y terminaron abuzándose de mi amabilidad, esta vez no será igual, así que vete preparando para trabaja r en una cocina maestra jajaja.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso es todo, les pido disculpa por la demora, y espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus críticas o comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, pero antes, contestare los comentarios de capitulo pasado:

Leonard kenway: me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este te parezca igual de bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

GHOST435: bueno, gracias, y debo decir que me sorprende que hayas leído mi historia sin que sea tu idioma, me gustaría saber por qué la elegiste si no es mucha molestia.

jeffersongongora : jajajaja tu esperas una pelea de gatas, pues te me has ido muy adelante para eso jajaajaja y sobre el lobito, no puedo decir mucho, lo mejor es que tu y Dark saquen sus conclusiones, pero si hay pelea de gatas me guardan un poco de cola y papas fritas, además yo también quiero ver la pelea en alta definición… espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

AlienHeart1915: jajaja bueno su tiempo es ahora pero veremos que sale de todo esto, algo me dice que va a ser más odio pero lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos, y espero que te haya gustado.

Bueno eso es todo, se despide Sinsombra, y por favor téngame paciencia para actualizar, si?


	6. No todo está perdido

Buen día a todos, me ha sorprendido la aceptación que ha tenido el capítulo pasado, no creí que les pareciera tan buena la idea del desafío pero bueno, todos se estaban esperando esto al fin de cuentas, espero que les guste, y les parezca justo… bueno, empecemos, pero antes, lo de siempre:

Nombre del personaje: dialogo- narración- "pensamientos"

No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda, solo de una imagen hiperactiva y molesta, a por ciento, soy una persona que me gusta jugar con los misterios, así que no se enojen si las cosas parecen muy complicadas cuando son tan estúpidas jajaja… bueno nos vemos al final, espero que les guste, y no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

No todo está perdido.

][

Po: ¿es un trato?

Tigresa: si, pero ni pienses que voy a perder.

Po: ya les deje demasiado fáciles las cosas una vez y terminaron abuzándose de mi amabilidad, esta vez no será igual, así que vete preparando para trabajar en una cocina maestra jajaja – ambos tomaron una posición de combate listos para una pelea a muerte si era necesario, Po salió de la posición y se acerco a las gradas donde dejo esa capa que llevaba mostrando de equipamiento de combate muy parecido al de Tigresa, solo que con colores invertidos, predominando el negro y el dorado, y el rojo solo dando color a la flor, volvió a su lugar el movimiento parecía tan natural, en sus ojos se veía que ninguno de los dos retrocedería ni un centímetro o le cedería la victoria al otro tan fácil, ambos estaban parados pero ninguno se movía, estaban los dos con toda la paciencia a piel, nadie quería fallar por apurado, la maestra fue la primera en perder la paciencia, ver a Po ahí parado, sonriendo con su cara de idiota, como si se le riera en la cara, fue un ataque furtivo y rápido tratando que conectar un puñetazo en su costado, Po utilizo su brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo, y con un medio giro logro un espacio entre ambos por extender una pierna mientras giraba, mientras Tigresa retrocedía el panda freno de golpe y utilizo la pierna que había extendido como pívot para avanzar una gran zancada, fue cuestión de unas milésimas para estar a escasos centímetros del tigre logrando conectar el puñetazo que la maestra había fallado, el golpe dio en un bloqueo perfecto, pero fue sorprendentemente fuerte, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para un lado fuera de la arena.

Shifu: punto para Po- todos estaban muy pendientes del combate, nadie podía creer lo que pasaba.

Po:¿qué pasa Tigresa? Estas lenta jajajaja.

Grulla: Po está jugando con fuego- le dijo en voz baja a Víbora.

Cleo: VAMOS PO, DEMUSTRALE QUIEN MANDA- gritaba la felina como si no hubiera mañana.

Jack: cállate Cleo quieres.

][-][

Un ganso golpeaba la puerta de una habitación, y luego entraba.

Ping: buen día Shing ¿cómo ha dormido?- le pregunto al lobo que ya estaba cambiado y miraba a las paredes, todos los afiches de los cinco furiosos.

Shing: perfectamente Ping, debo decir que su sopa es perfecta para hacer relajar los músculos, y alegra demasiado el sueño jaja, pero debo continuar con mis actividades que me han traído aquí, pero me ha llamado mucho la atención los afiches, ¿Quiénes son?- señalo el afiche en donde salían todos los furiosos.

Ping: esos son los cinco furiosos, los protectores del valle, ellos se encargan de que este lugar sea tranquilo y seguro- lo dijo en un tono tranquilo y prosigo con uno alegre- mi hijo formo parte de ellos, los ayudo- Shing se mostro un poco confundido y miro de nuevo el afiche buscando un ganso en alguno de los personajes que aparecían en él, al lo que Ping solo logro reír sonoramente, entonces el lobo abrió los ojos como si lo hubiera entendido.

Shing : usted adopto a su hijo- Ping contesto con una sonrisa algo triste.

Ping: si, lástima que eso lo alejo de mi… mi querido hijo nunca fue muy aceptado entre los demás… él era distinto- el lobo vio el sufrimiento en sus ojos, por eso no decidió presionarlo.

Shing: entiendo señor Ping… dígame, que dice si lo ayudo a preparar el desayuno.

][-][-][

Tigresa se levanto, se limpio un poco el polvo pero se notaba en sus pupilas dilatadas que mataría al panda si tenía la posibilidad, y en cierto caso la tenia, salto de nuevo a la arena cayendo de cuatro patas, y girando despacio alrededor de Po, como una cazadora que acecha a su presa, el panda había dejado de sonreír, no movía ni un musculo pero seguía atento con la mirada a la maestra, fue una mancha fugas la que golpeaba como los mil demonios a Po, el cual parecía estar esforzándose demasiado para seguir bloqueando hasta donde podía.

Shifu: es increíble la velocidad que ha logrado alcanzar el guerre... el maestro Po- el panda rojo hablaba con su maestro.

Oogway: la maestra quiere que muestre todas sus habilidades, se está poniendo a prueba ella misma, ya hemos visto de que es capaz la velocidad del guerrero dragón- el recuerdo de lo que paso en la tienda del señor Ping el día anterior.

Shifu: si, es verdad- volvió a centrarse en la pelea, parecía que cada vez a Po se le volvía mas difícil bloquear los golpes, hasta que…

Cleo y Jack: POOOOOOO!- el panda recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared derrumbándosela encima, Tigresa tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, y luego se giro a su maestro, el cual miraba sorprendido, sorprendido por como Po salió violando cuando demostró tan alto nivel hace dos días, y sorprendido por como actuaba su hija ante el panda, aunque no podía llamarla así por mucho más que quisiera, al final no pudo ni entrenar al guerrero drago ni arreglar las cosas con su hija.

Shifu: punto para Tigresa- estaba por dar terminada la batalla pero la pila de escombros se movió y Po salió de ella con solo unos rasguños pero tenía parte de su hocico roto que soltaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que manchaba su pelaje, además que parecía que la cicatriz de su cara se había abierto, el maestro panda poso su pata sobre la cicatriz y luego se miro la mano confirmando que de esta salía sangre.

Oogway: parece que nunca a cerrado bien, por más que tenga ocho años- para tigresa era extraño sentir el olor a la sangre en su nariz, tenía un olor extraño, un olor que llenaba sus fosas nasales y no la dejaba respirar.

Po: sería bueno terminar con esto- lo dijo en un tono frio, volvió a subir a la arena, y se abalanzo contra Tigresa a una velocidad sorprenderte, ella apenas tenía tiempo de bloquear los fuertes y precisos golpes de Po, la maestra tiro una patada giratoria a lo cual Po la esquivo saltando y haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás, la actual guerrera dragona quiso aprovechar el momento de punto siego para atacar, así que comenzó a avanzar contra Po, pero el panda dio un salto contra una de las vigas de techo haciendo que todos los movimientos se cortaran de forma abrupta, tiro un puñetazo a la maestra, la cual bloqueo poniendo sus brazos en crus, el golpe en bajada fue un golpe demasiado fuerte haciendo que perdiera equilibrio por segunda vez, Po cayo de pie, engancho su pie con un pie libre de Tigresa, y extendió su puño como si fue a dar un golpe, posando su otra mano en su pecho, la felina se sentía extraña con tanta cercanía, sentía algo extraño, sentía como quemaba su contacto, como quemaba su mano en el pecho, Po esta impasible, quieto, como si esperara algo, con la sangre saliendo de sus heridas, Tigresa capto demasiado tarde lo que estaba esperando porque ya había pasado.

Shifu: punto para Po, Po ya obtuvo dos puntos, es el vencedor- todos estaban atónitos, mirando como ambos estaban en el medio de la pista, como si hubieran terminado de bailar, entonces Po la soltó sin previo aviso, Cleo se aproximo a él , le entrego la capa y se quedo mirando a la felina de naranja, Jack se acerco y se puso a inspeccionar sus heridas, las limpio en cuestión de segundos, pero antes que continuara Po lo aparto para poder hablar libremente, estaba de espaldas a todos los demás.

Po: Tigresa iras por las tardes, si quieres puedes entrenar por la mañana…. Y Oogway ya no deseo el bosque para entrenar, es suyo de nuevo- luego de eso se fue, Cleo se quedo un minuto mirando a Tigresa con cara de odio, luego se marcho.

"perdí, perdí, me gano en mi propio juego, en lo mejor que sé hacer" pensó la maestra del estilo del tigre, ahora debía ir a trabajar en el negocio del padre de Po, tendría que soportar la humillación de perder, "seguro que el ira a regocijarse de su victoria al verme ahí", eso la estaba poniendo más furiosa, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza "tal vez no todo está perdido, tal vez logre superarlo a él en su campo, donde se cree intocable, después de todo que tan difícil puede ser cocinar", con esa idea en mente se levanto, los demás maestros de habían amontonado alrededor de ella, sin que la maestra se percatara.

Víbora: Tigresa… ¿estás bien?- la maestra simplemente los miro son su mirada indescifrable.

Tigresa: si.

Mono:¿ no te sientes… no sé,¿ molesta?- la maestra se encogió de hombros lo que alarmo a todos creyendo que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y le había afectado la cabeza.

Oogway: por favor maestros, estoy seguro que la maestra no tiene ira que soltar, esto es después de todo un simple combate para aprender- todos sabían que para tigresa era mucho más que eso, aun que tal vez nunca lo admitiría.

Tigresa: el maestro Oogway tiene razón- eso fue aun mas sorprenderte, pero todos sabían que algo pasaba por la cabeza de Tigresa por la mirada macabra que soltaban sus ojos.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso fue todo, lo siento por tardar, pero el internet de mi casa se ha estado cayendo cada vez que vuelve, y tarda como una semana en volver, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, eso es todo, pero por ultimo:

kungfubijuu100: aquí está la continuación, y lo siento, pero me gusta jugar con la mente de las personas, si el corte lo odiaste tendrías que leer destino o estrategia, me gane a varios enemigos por hacer cortes como este en esa historia, incluso me amenazaron de muerte jajajaja nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Leonard kenway: espero que te haya gustado, y Po gano, o no? Jajajajaj nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

ErickLsk : HOLA! cuanto tiempo? Jajaja como has estado? Gracias por tu comentario, y no me imagine que leerías alguna creación mía de nuevo jajaja, los comentarios anónimo debo decir que me alegran y me entristecen, porque no tienes como enterarte cuando actualice, pero son lindas las palabras que ponen, y si se me fueron un poco las palabras, los capítulos están cortos a comparación del otro, y muchos errores jajaj y me alegro que te haya gustado lo que voy haciendo hasta ahora, y haber arreglado un poco ese problema de mi fic anterior, de haber creado una Tigresa no tan Tigresa jajaaj y me alegra mas saber que lo has leído varias veces, eso se te debe haber pegado de el fic de Destino o estrategia, creo que ya has asimilado que en mis fic todo tiene un porqué y sucede por algo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

GHOST435: gracias por tu comentario, y tu opinión, espero que te parezca que sigo mejorando y una pregunta para mi entendimiento, ¿cuándo pusiste "grate" en realidad quisiste poner "great"? es por una pequeña duda que tengo, espero no haberte molestado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

AlienHeart1915: bueno disculpa mis retrasos por parciales y a mi mal internet, Po ahora tiene algo lúgubre entre manos o eso creo jajajaja y Tigresa sintió algo raro, que crees que será? nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno eso es todo, se despide sinsombra.


End file.
